


the scion of kresnik's checklist

by sureimiku



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Awkward Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Just them being sappy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Pranks, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: Four things Ludger has on his checklist, and one he keeps a secret.
Relationships: Alvin/Ludger Will Kresnik, Leia Rolando & Ludger Will Kresnik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	the scion of kresnik's checklist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxraoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/gifts).



> HI LUX i am ur secret santa for anti-bamco's exchange >:) i had a few ideas on what to write and then i realized "wow, i can fit a bunch of things in a checklist fic" so that is what i wrote for you hehe
> 
> happy holidays!!! thank you for being a wonderful person <3

_1\. Have a movie marathon._

They have the marathon at Ludger’s apartment, mainly because it is more well maintained compared to Alvin’s place. He doesn’t think Ludger would appreciate all the unpacked boxes and papers littering every room, stacked top to bottom. 

After dinner (take-out, they don’t feel like cooking), the remote is snatched and in Ludger’s hand. “There’s the news channel, this is the kid’s channel...It’s just Sunscreen Rangers.”

"Just put on whatever." Alvin came over for mainly one reason and it's to spend an evening with someone-- his partner, in this case-- after a long week of work. He could not care less about what is on TV.

Or so he thought.

“They’re not really showing anything interesting. Unless you want to watch cheesy romance movies?” Ludger puts an emphasis on the last three words because he knows Alvin _hates_ those.

“Just put on the kid’s channel. Please.”

Does Ludger listen? No. So now Alvin has to suffer through an hour and a half of some cheesy couple doing cheesy things. 

The scene of the movie they’re watching goes like this: the couple is dancing with each other in the rain, emotionally confessing their feelings amidst the loud pouring of raindrops. Soft music plays in the background, perfecting the moment.

“You wanted to watch _this?”_

“I’ve been dragged into watching the Sunscreen Rangers movies one too many times.” This is true; whenever Elize came over, Elle would immediately snatch the TV remote and force Ludger to watch some sequel he’s never heard about. And when the girls would ask him who his favorites were, he’d always make something up. 

Alvin very audibly sighs, pointing out that almost _every_ romance movie has a scene like this. 

“Oh, but look how well they’re dancing in the rain…” Alvin can’t tell if Ludger is being serious or not, and at this point, he’s not even sure he wants to know. 

“You’re unbelievable.” 

Several other romance movies are scheduled but Alvin’s had _enough_ and switches to a new channel. _His_ turn to put something on— a crime movie of some sort. Hey, at least it’s better than having to watch people make-out for several hours.

The TV volume's been lowered as the digital clock reads past midnight now. Alvin almost doesn’t realize the weight that’s shifted on his shoulders and the faint snoring amongst the movie’s soft background music. Despite the taunting and teasing hours earlier, Ludger has an almost peaceful sleeping face. Like he _knows_ what he's sleeping on.

“You could have told me you were tired,” he mutters and rids the TV of its suffering through rom-com movies for hours. Though, he doesn’t drift off to sleep without leaving a kiss on Ludger’s cheek. 

* * *

_2\. Get matching clothes._

Okay, they’re not really clothes. But when Ludger went shopping the other day for some new slacks, he just could not rip his eyes off the cat slippers in the shoe aisle. He’s not sure how he ended up there anyway, but he _does_ know that he left the store with more than one bag. 

He told Alvin he was only getting _one_ thing. So Ludger isn’t surprised by the confused face he puts on once he gets home. “What in the world were you shopping for?”

“Clothes. But I found some other stuff too.” The following things are set on the table: the slacks he had been looking for, some new socks, and a bottle of hair dye. There’s one more thing in the bag but he hands it to the older man. "For you."

“Now I’m wondering what you saw in the store that made you think of me.” And so he pulls out the gift from the bag, his face of confusion melting into something softer.

“Cat slippers?” 

Ludger nods a little too excitedly. “Just try them on, see if they fit.” Never in his life did he think he would see a retired mercenary in pastel yellow cat slippers. 

“They’re cute. I like them.”

"Okay, but look at these." Another pair of slippers is pulled out, a lighter blue. "They match."

Alvin's mouth forms an 'o' shape before curving into a smile. Truth be told, he's never been used to getting gifts. When you spend over half of your life being lied to and played like a puppet, such acts of kindness aren't always present.

Ludger knows Alvin isn’t the best at showing appreciation, but he knows he absolutely adores the gift when he sees them wearing them nonstop. 

* * *

_3\. Learn how to dance._

The scion of Kresnik should not have a reason to learn how to dance.

But he does, anyway. 

During their movie night not too long ago, the couple just  _ had  _ to slow dance with each other at the end of the movie. Ludger thought it was the sappiest thing ever, and thus dancing was now on his checklist of things to do before the year ends. 

He brings up the topic on a lazy evening in his apartment, the burning sunset of Elympios seeping through the windows. “So...you said you knew how to dance a while ago.”

That he did. He might have danced with Presa once or twice while they were still together, in the solidarity of a Rieze Maxian inn. When dancing was their escape from the harsh clutches of reality when Alvin thought  _ yeah, this could be fun.  _

He winces at the word  _ dance.  _ “Yeah, but that was ages ago, when I was in my early twenties. I’m  _ old  _ now.”

“And? You’re still in your twenties. You're not going to a senior home anytime soon.” Just because Alvin could work his way around a battlefield in swift, agile motions, it didn’t mean he was unfit to dance at least one more time in his lifetime. 

He already knows what he’s going to ask him. “I thought you were joking about that movie.” Ah yes, the one movie that Alvin had to sit through for nearly two hours. 

“Well, you know the answer now,” he smirks. 

He sighs. “Fine, fine.” Alvin puts on some music channel on the TV, full of jazz undertones, and lowers the volume a bit. He takes one of Ludger’s hands and brings it up, curving his other hand around his waist. Unsure where to put his own free hand, Ludger simply wraps it around Alvin’s neck and hopes that’s how slow dances are supposed to work. 

Their movements are a bit clumsy— Ludger’s inexperience and secluded years stuck indoors coming into play— but it’s what makes the dance all the more lovable. In between the constant stepping of toes and whispered profanities Alvin can’t help but smile. 

_ One, two, three. Step on your left foot, rock on your right. Twirl about your partner’s hand. End with a dip. _

Maybe the last part is unexpected, only on Ludger’s end. Panic seeps in as he feels himself approaching the floor and nearly tripping for the hundredth time. The feeling is soon replaced by a blush creeping up his cheeks as he takes in the sight of his partner so close up. It’s been a few months since they started dating, but here and then Ludger acts like a grade-schooler being in front of his crush.

Alvin dares to see right through that aspect of him: “Has anyone told you how handsome you look today?” 

“I—” There's absolutely no way to hide how red his face has deepened, maybe almost the color of the tomatoes that are sitting on the kitchen counter. Gut instincts kick in, and the next thing he knows, Ludger steals a swift kiss across his lover’s lips. In return, Alvin sends the two of them crashing down. The fact that he’s wearing socks on hardwood floor doesn’t help either. 

Now Alvin is the one unable to form a coherent sentence, fingers pressing against his lips. Instead, laughter erupts from the two of them, and they lay in each other’s arms until the sun sets.

* * *

_4\. Prank someone while they’re sleeping._

Of course it’s Alvin. After months of putting up with his jokes and teasing, there is only one person Ludger can really think of returning the favor for. 

“Leia, shh, he’s sleeping. You’re gonna wake him up.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just—” she has to stifle a laugh, “—I can’t believe we’re doing this.” In front of them is the common scene of Alvin passed out on the couch, a pillow sandwiched between his head and the cushions. It’s been around an hour or two since he drifted off to sleep, and _several_ hours since the duo sat and waited.

“Just hand me the shaving gel already!” Without further ado, the man smears the gel on Alvin’s chin, although a bit messy from hiding his laughter. The fact that he hasn’t woken up is a _miracle._ “Okay okay, the spotlight is yours, Leia.” 

She can’t even shave off half of the hair when the older man jolts awake and screams. 

“I’m— what the _fuck!?”_

It’s at this point where the duo spills over laughing. A twenty-seven year old man with a half shaved chin should not be something to laugh so hard about, but it is. 

“What are you doing to my chin!?” He feels it with his hand and grimaces when one small spot is smooth and the rest is still rough. “I have to get rid of the whole thing at this point!” Leia’s still laughing at him, tears threatening to spill over.

And then nonchalantly Ludger replies: “Exactly what I was trying to do.” 

“You‘re ridiculous.”

“You love me for it.” 

Alvin can’t argue with that.

* * *

_5\. Go on a date._

Probably one of the most basic things Ludger has on his list, but hey, it’s _his_ checklist and no one else has to know about it. He suggests Hamil, one of the reasons being how breathtaking the sunsets were there, and the other reason… one of the townspeople mentioned that he should bring a date here sometime.

So they climb up the ladder and graze across the forest’s upper level, admiring the view from the quaint little town. The orchard with kids running in and out, the scent of napples filling the air; it's obvious to see why this town is such a beloved spot for dates. 

Well, Alvin thinks this until he notices the remnants of the wooden bridge at the corner of his eye, and then memories of his past self tide over him. Ludger doesn't get what's so intriguing until he sees for himself.

“That’s… that’s the broken bridge you told me about before, right?”

“Uh.” His mouth hangs open and closes, words dying on his tongue. “...Yeah." And then that stupid mouth of his runs off: "Crazy how a person like me could wreak havoc on such a beautiful place, huh?”

Ludger does not respond. instead, he burns his gaze through hazel colored eyes. "Alvin."

“Yes?”

“I told you before, and I’ll tell you another hundred times: the only version of you I know is the one that’s standing right in front of me. You’ve changed since then and became a different man, and well...” he loses eye contact, “that’s the man I’ve come to trust and love.”

“Ludger..." For the faintest of moments, his hand brushes the back of Ludger's, desperate to hold onto it and never let go—

_Are you going to leave my side just like everyone else has?_

—and he doesn't. He holds on tight, pulling him in for a hug while the sunset warms their backs. Time seems to stop because none of them speak for several minutes.

"You're cheesy,” the older man whispers.

"I know." Ludger rests his head in the crook of Alvin's neck. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> do you know that one art of the two of them wearing matching slippers... i had to write about it, it's just the cutest thing 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
